Talk:Diplomat Heavy Tank
I feel the content of this page is a bit subjective. "Most people"; for some odd reason I get the feeling that not many were consulted on that.Yinbi 14:30, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Diplomat survivability and armor When I edited this page, I got rid of quite a lot of bias (still has a lot of bias) saying that the Diplomat was superior to the Iron Mountain in terms of firepower and armor, including something along the lines of "a diplomat takes 2 shots to the rear from an iron mountain while the Iron mountain only takes 1" which is not true, both are the same for that (but then I might be a bit biased too, personally have higher respect for the Iron Mountain because I have a much harder time hijacking it). Anyways, I am not sure about the reliability of the facts here "The armor of the Diplomat can withstand 30 rockets, 12 AT missiles, 15 RPG rounds, 10 anti tank missiles rounds, 1 fuel air rocket, 2 (1.43 to be exact) shots Iron Mountain heavy tank/Diplomat heavy tank rounds, 15 light tank rounds, and 800 25mm cannon strikes.". I did the exact count on the Iron mountain/diplomat hit because it was tested in this youtube video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BA1z_UVmqqI, the damage from a side shot was about 70% to both tanks from both tanks, so I divided 100 by 70 and got 1.43 (1.42857142857 if you really want to know what I got). I think there should be some testing about this stuff, 30 rocket hits? really? Maybe the rockets were hitting beside it. I'm pretty sure a Bladesong doesn't take even that much which I think is much stronger (not tested but I remember taking out a Bladesong with an Ambassador and not being out of rockets). AT and anti-tank missile ''rounds ''(where does one get missile rounds?) are not very well distinguished, also I would estimate maybe 6 ATGMs maximum (the helicopter launched ones). Last I checked it takes 10-11 normal RPG direct hits to destroy a Bladesong so 15 hits on a Diplomat is a bit strange. 800 x 25mm strikes also seems like it needs testing, did the person get an Ambassador gunship and stood there emptying the whole 750 rounds into the poor tank and then got into another 25mm vehicle and finished it off with 50 rounds? Weird huh? If it's tested and it's true then I'm fine with that but I'm pretty convinced think that there might be a lack of hard evidence here. Anyone know or has tested? Pascal1526 - October 8th, 2012 Ok, i tested the diplomat survivability and replaced all those crappy facts, srlsly where did they get 800 x 25mm strikes and 30 rockets? If you don't believe the new facts i put up test them. Pascal1526 - October 21, 2012 The size of the gun in the stockpile description is incorrect. The Diplomat is clearly an Abrams tank. But the M1 stopped using the M68A1 105 mm rifled gun in 1985. The M1A1-A2 variants use the M256 smoothbore gun instead. The Diplomat is based on the current version of the Abrams so it would have the 120 mm gun. But I am not sure whether this error is something that only occured on the wiki or if it's actually in the game itself.